Os Olhos da Alma
by Amy-neechan
Summary: "Você consegue sentir meu coração? Está parando, porque ele já sente sua falta – seu calor parece tão normal ao meu corpo, que ele se sente estranho, rejeitando o ar congelante que atravessa as fendas do nosso esconderijo."


_**Os Olhos da Alma**_

Acordei com o estrondoso barulho dos trovões, esperei minha visão entrar em foco e procurei por você. Onde você estava? Só então me lembrei dos últimos acontecimentos, garota boba, por que fez isso? Por que arriscar sua vida para salvar um patético como eu? E se você morresse? Não, você é a garota mais forte que eu conheço. Mas e se... Tento afastar essa possibilidade da minha cabeça o mais rápido que consigo, não aguentaria viver sem você, sem seu rosto furioso, sem seus ataques de raiva, é impossível.

Olho ao redor reparando nas coisas que você deixou, _- Você consegue sentir meu coração? Está parando, porque ele já sente sua falta – seu calor parece tão normal ao meu corpo, que ele se sente estranho, rejeitando o ar congelante que atravessa as fendas do nosso esconderijo._

Às vezes me pego pensando coisas que outras pessoas considerariam loucura, às vezes penso que estar aqui foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, não pelo jogo, ou pelos prêmios, ou mesmo pela fama, _mas por você, preferiria morrer mil mortes se em cada uma delas você pudesse estar ao meu lado, se você fosse a minha última visão ao partir deste mundo._

E agora você está lá fora, desprotegida, enquanto eu permaneço aqui como um covarde, um inútil é isso o que eu sou, _quero estar com você agora, segurar sua mão e de alguma forma proteger você, mesmo que minha vida seja perdida no processo._

Viver para mim nunca foi um prazer absoluto, nunca tive muitas razões para continuar e meus momentos felizes resumiam-se a quase nada. Vazio. Era assim que eu era, até aquele dia, o dia em que eu vi os brilhantes olhos verdes pela primeira vez me encarando. Nunca vou me esquecer deles, eram as coisas mais bonitas que eu tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Acho que você nunca soube, mas eu sempre observei você depois daquele dia, continuava hipnotizado –_ e ainda estou-._

Você me perguntou por que eu lhe ajudei naquele dia, anos depois do nosso primeiro encontro, _você achava que eu tinha esquecido você, quase ri, esquecer você? Seria mais fácil esquecer-se de respirar._ Naquele dia que lhe joguei pão, eu estava sofrendo, sofrendo em silencio por você, a morte de seu pai deve ter sido uma experiência traumática, você não chorava e eu não podia chorar apesar de ver você se degradando a cada dia passado, eu ajudei você porque é isso que se faz quando se ama.

Você quer que as pessoas vejam-na como uma garota durona e esquentada, mas você não pode me enganar, eu consigo ver através de sua armadura, consigo ver a garota amável e preocupada que você é, consigo ver sua doçura e coragem a cada dia sendo postas em prática, quebrando as regras, arriscando sua vida, tudo para que sua mãe e sua irmã não passem fome. Sim, eu sei de tudo, e talvez eu lhe conte um dia como eu espiava pelas cercas de proteção e via você caçando, _muitas vezes eu voltava com lágrimas nos olhos, pois você parecia tão feliz com seu amigo, aquilo doía tanto, vê-la com outro que não fosse eu, que ainda consigo sentir as pontadas no meu coração._

Quando você me beijou pela primeira vez, eu senti meu mundo parar, meus lábios formigavam querendo que aquele simples contato durasse para sempre, mas não durou, você se afastou, olhou em meus olhos e sorriu. Então você me amava? Era isso? Nada podia me fazer ficar mais feliz, _Ela me ama!_ Quis gritar para todo o mundo ouvir, e seus olhos e tornaram mais uma vez hipnotizantes, eu não me importava com mais nada, como mundo desabando ao nosso redor, com a nossa possível morte, enfim eu percebi que podia morrer ali, naquele exato segundo, estava tão feliz que tinha medo de meu coração não aguentar tal intensidade de sentimento.

Olhei para minha perna, a ferida está pior do que nunca. Acho que entendo seu motivo de ter me dado o sonífero, eu também não aguentaria ver você definhar para a morte na minha frente, _eu enfrentaria qualquer monstro, de desertos à tempestades, se pudesse salvar sua vida._ E você cuidou de mim, me fez ficar melhor, não dormiu por mim, e eu nem lhe agradeci, agora você pode muito bem estar morta_. Sem você acho que não viveria por muito tempo._

_Se você ao menos soubesse o quanto eu te amo, se você pudesse imaginar esse amor... Esse sentimento é tão real que quase posso senti-lo, uma massa sólida em meu coração._

Confesso que já passei a noite acordado, imaginado nos dois juntos, namorando, casando, tendo filhos, envelhecendo juntos..., pode parecer meio precipitado, mas a cada segundo que passa, a cada batida do meu coração, tenho mais certeza ainda que você é a pessoa certa para mim. _A única._

Minhas mãos soam de nervosismo, por que está demorando tanto? Você já deveria ter chegado. É quando ouço o barulho de passos se aproximando, é você, toda ensanguentada e coberta de sangue, mas com certeza ainda é você...

Eu acordo de repente e me pergunto se aquilo tudo foi um sonho, sinto minhas mãos molhadas e o que eu pensava ser água, mostra-se de um vermelho inconfundível, sangue, seu sangue. Movo-me o mais rápido possível tentando estancar o profundo ferimento em sua sobrancelha, você está incrivelmente pálida, o sangue demora a parar de escorrer, mas quando finalmente isso acontece um suspiro de alivio sai pela minha garganta. Você está viva.

Depois de tudo calmo me pego refletindo sobre minhas últimas lembranças, tudo não passava de um sonho? Olho você adormecida em meus braços e chego a uma conclusão, não era um sonho, _eu apenas estava vendo através do meu amor por você._


End file.
